


Out of Nowhere - Backstage (German Version)

by Beginner31



Category: not a fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beginner31/pseuds/Beginner31
Summary: Die Hintergrundgeschichte zu meiner Tom Holland Fanfiction.Warum habe ich diese Geschichte geschrieben und was hat mich inspiriert?
Relationships: Nothing - Relationship





	Out of Nowhere - Backstage (German Version)

Hallo,  
Ich habe etwas gebraucht, um mir zu überlegen, wie ich das hier schreiben werde.  
Ich weiß auch nicht, ob die Art, wie ich dies tue, gut ankommt, ob ich für verrückt erklärt werde oder ob es einfach niemanden interessiert. Ich hoffe einfach, dass Euch diese Minigeschichte hier vielleicht einfach ein bisschen näher bringt, warum meine Geschichte genau so verlaufen ist und warum ich diese überhaupt geschrieben habe.  
Der Grund, warum ich meine Geschichte 'Tom Holland - Out of Nowhere' geschrieben habe, ist eigentlich der bescheuerteste Grund, den es auf der Welt gibt. Aber fangen wir von vorne an:  
Ich stehe kurz davor 18 zu werden, endlich volljährig, endlich alleine Auto fahren, alleine Alkohol und Zigaretten kaufen. (Nein ich rauche nicht! Aber das sind nun mal DIE großen Veränderungen, die der 18te mit sich bringt.)  
Problem 1 plagt die Menschheit schon wieder etwas länger. Die Coronakrise. Als ich meine Geburtstagsparty, an der ich mit einem Haufen Freunde in meinen Geburtstag reinfeiern wollte, geplant habe, ließen die Coronazahlen dies noch ohne Einschränkungen zu.  
Doch gegen Mitte Oktober fangen die Zahlen plötzlich an in die Höhe zu schießen, quasi jeden Tag gibt es einen neuen Höchststand bei den Neuinfektionen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit, muss ich mich also dazu entscheiden, meine Geburtstagsfeier abzusagen, da ich das Risiko eines möglichen Coronahotspots nicht tragen möchte.  
Um meinen Geburtstag dennoch feiern zu können, habe ich mehrere Freundesgruppen getrennt und an verschiedenen Tagen dazu eingeladen, etwas zusammen zu unternehmen.  
Am Sonntag, den 25.10.2020 schreibe ich also eine Gruppe von 5 Personen an, eben so viele wie es zu dem Zeitpunkt nur noch erlaubt waren, und frage diese, ob sie an meinem Geburtstag abends zum Raclette zu mir kommen wollen, worauf alle fünf zusagen.  
Zu dieser Zeit befinde ich mich nicht in der Berufsschule mit meinen Freunden, sondern im Praktikum, weshalb es mir ohnehin schon nicht so gut geht, da das Praktikum extrem anstrengend ist. Ich gehe morgens um 6 Uhr aus dem Haus und komme abends um 18 Uhr wieder. Daher hatte ich in der letzten Zeit auch kaum Kontakt zu irgendwelchen meiner Freunde.  
Am nächsten Tag, Montag, den 26.10.2020, habe ich es tatsächlich geschafft, mich mit einer Freundin zu verabreden, um abends etwas essen zu gehen.  
Als ich an diesem Abend jedoch nachhause komme, um nur schnell mein Zeug abzuwerfen, sitzt mein Vater krank im Wohnzimmer. Da jedoch kein verdacht auf Corona besteht, treffe ich mich trotzdem mit meiner Freundin, was ich im Nachhinein noch sehr schätzen werde, denn als ich von diesem Treffen nachhause komme, sitzt meine gesamte Familie im Wohnzimmer und teilt mir mit, dass meine große Schwester, die noch bei uns wohnt, positiv auf Corona getestet wurde.  
Hier folgt nun also Problem Nummer 2. Der 18te Geburtstag in Quarantäne, na ganz toll.  
Ich versuche trotzdem das beste draus zu machen und genieße nun erstmal den Umstand, dass ich nicht mehr zu diesem blöden Praktikum muss. Zum Glück gibt es Discord, Zoom, Skype, etc. Deshalb kann ich zumindest virtuell mit ein paar Freunden in meinen Geburtstag reinfeiern.  
Als am Samstag den 31.10.2020 aufwache, folgt nun aber Problem Nummer 3. Genau am Morgen meines 18ten Geburtstags, haben sich dank Corona mein Geschmacks- und Geruchssinn verabschiedet. Sonst habe ich keinerlei Symptome, doch diese zwei dafür richtig. Also kann ich an diesem Abend nicht einmal das Essen genießen, dass ich mir extra gewünscht habe, da selbst Pappe genau so schmecken würde.  
Von meinen Freunden, hat an diesem Abend keiner Zeit und so entscheiden wir uns, mit der Familie ein Spiel zu spielen, was jedoch in die Hose geht, da meine Mutter und meine Schwester sich streiten.  
Als Ersatzprogramm suchen wir uns also nun einen Film raus. Und was steht unter 'Neu bei Prime' ganze vorne? Genau. Spider-Man: Homecoming. Also war die Auswahl nicht schwer gefallen.  
Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, fand ich Marvel nicht toll, kannte Tom Holland nicht (Er wurde mir lediglich ein paar mal auf Instagram vorgeschlagen, doch da ich ihn nicht einmal besonders attraktiv fand, hab ich ihn immer wieder weggeklickt.), und bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war alles normal.  
Doch an der Stelle im Film, in der Peter Parker begraben unter einem Haufen Schutt liegt, schießt plötzlich ein extrem seltsames Gefühl durch meinen Körper. Mir fängt an, extrem warm zu werden, meine Wangen fangen an zu glühen und sofort vergehen mir jegliche Gedanken über leckeres Essen, die ich eigentlich immer habe und ich werde für meine Verhältnisse extrem ruhig.  
Mit diesem merkwürdigen Gefühl im Bauch gehe ich nun also schlafen und genau in dieser Nacht fängt es an. Ich träume von Tom Holland.  
Am nächsten Tag fange ich an, mir jegliche Art von Videos und Interviews mit Tom Holland anzuschauen, ich schaue sofort auch noch Spider-Man: Far From Home und am Abend beginne ich die Geschichte 'Tom Holland - Out of Nowhere' zu schreiben.  
Eigentlich hatte ich es immer geschafft, mir irgendetwas aus dem Kopf zu schlagen, indem ich mich so lange damit konfrontierte, bis ich es einfach nicht mehr sehen konnte, doch in diesem Fall wirkte es genau kontraproduktiv.  
Anstatt schwächer wird dieses Gefühl immer stärker, seit dem 01.11.2020, esse ich nur noch sehr sporadisch, bis gar nichts mehr. Hinzu kommt, das jegliche Art von sexuellem Verlangen, sich in Luft aufgelöst hat.  
Nach einigen Tagen begreife ich dann endlich, was mir da nun eigentlich passiert war. Ich hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, mich in einen Schauspieler zu verlieben.  
In einen Schauspieler. Der mich nicht kannte, beziehungsweise keinen geringsten Schimmer von meiner Existenz hatte und den ich ja nicht mal persönlich kannte, sondern nur aus Filmen.  
Der Umstand, in wen ich mich da verschossen hatte, machte es meiner Psyche nicht gerade einfacher, da ich mir selbst Vorwürfe machte, wie behinderte ich sein musste, mich in einen Schauspieler zu verlieben.  
Hinzu kam, dass ich die ersten eineinhalb Wochen in Quarantäne und somit unter völligem Ausschluss jeglicher Öffentlichkeit befand und die vier Wochen danach noch weiterhin in diesem beschissenen Praktikum gefangen war und somit kaum Kontakt zu Freunden hatte, die mich eventuell ein bisschen hätten aufmuntern können.  
Da mir dieser Umstand so peinlich war, erzählte ich jedoch auch erstmal niemandem davon, sondern heulte mir jede Nacht die Seele aus dem Leib, da ich einfach nicht mit der Situation klar kam.  
Auch das wiedersehen mehrerer meiner Freunde nach dem Praktikum helfen mir kaum, selbst als eine Freundin über Weihnachten für ein paar Tage nachhause kommt, schafft diese es nicht wirklich mich aufzumuntern.

Mittlerweile sind seit meinem 18ten Geburtstag fast 3 Monate vergangen und mein Leben hat sich einmal komplett auf den Kopf gestellt. Ich bin mittlerweile 16 Kilo leichter und gehe 4 bis 5 mal die Woche zum Sport. Vorher habe ich Bücher nicht mal mit dem Arsch geguckt, nun habe ich mir freiwillig zwei Bücher bestellt.  
Ich habe angefangene Videos zu schneiden und versuche mich immer möglichst beschäftigt zu halten, damit ich nicht wieder in diesen Trott reinkomme, einfach nur heulend im Bett zu liegen.  
Mein Leben hat sich also dank eines Schauspielers einmal komplett um 180 Grad gedreht.  
Und wieso? Dank Tom Holland, dem 24 Jahre alten englischen Schauspieler, den ich auch nach fast 3 Monaten immer noch nicht aus meinem Kopf bekomme.  
Jedes mal, wenn ich an ihn denke bekomme ich Gänsehaut. Das einzige was sich geändert hat, ist dass es mir nun gut geht, wenn ich an Tom Holland denke und mir nicht sofort Tränen in die Augen schießen.  
Die ersten 2 Monate hatte ich quasi jeden Abend, oder auch so zwischendurch geheult, wenn ich wieder an ihn denken musste, weil ich einfach nicht mit der Situation klar gekommen bin, wie es nun einmal war und vor allem, weil ich mir ja jedes mal einreden musste, dass das nie im Leben etwas wird, da ich keinerlei Chancen habe, an ihn dran zu kommen und selbst wenn ich die Chance hätte ihn zu treffen, ist es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass er ebenfalls auf Jungs steht und meine Gefühle innerhalb so kurzer Zeit ebenfalls erwidern würde.  
Doch seit ich den Film 'The lost City of Z' geschaut habe, in dem Holland ebenfalls mitspielt, geht es mir deutlich besser.  
Trotz der ersten beiden Tage danach, in denen es mir noch beschissener ging als davor, da das Ende sowieso ein sehr schwer zu verdauendes Ende ist, und Leute, die Mental sowieso nicht so stabil sind, davon noch mehr aus der Bahn geworfen werden, fühle ich mich seit dem aus einem mir nicht ersichtlichen Grund wieder besser.  
Denn seit dem geht es mir mit einem mal plötzlich gut, wenn ich an Tom Holland denke. Ich bekomme regelrecht Glücksgefühle, obwohl ich nicht weiß wieso. Ich merke zwar immer noch, dass meine Gefühle für ihn quasi gar nicht nachgelassen haben, was ich auch immer noch dämlich von mir selbst finde, aber immerhin geht es mir nicht mehr so schlecht.

Die Geschichte 'Tom Holland - Out of Nowhere' spiegelt so ein bisschen, natürlich nur relativ gering, meinen Gefühlsverlauf für ihn wieder. Hinzu kommt, dass mir das schreiben dieser Geschichte sehr gut geholfen hat, die Situation zu verarbeiten, da ich jedes Mal, wenn ich mich hingesetzt habe, um etwas zu schreiben, wieder in die Realität zurückgesetzt wurde und meine emotionalen Phasen ein wenig besser steuern konnte.  
Des weiteren habe ich auch immer wieder Träume einfließen lassen, die ich von ihm und/oder mir hatte.  
Da 79 Kapitel aber doch schon recht viel sind und ein erneutes hin und her irgendwann langweilig werden würde, habe ich mich dazu entschieden die Geschichte allerdings an dieser Stelle abzuschließen. Das Ende hatte ich fast von Anfang an im Kopf und habe es daher auch genau in dieser Form gelassen, da es im großen und ganzen ein Happy End ist. Und wenn ich dieses in Wirklichkeit schon nicht haben kann, zumindest nicht mit Tom Holland, dann sollen die zwei wenigstens in der Geschichte ein geschlossenes, wenn auch etwas trauriges, Happy End bekommen.  
Von den Charakteren habe ich mich tatsächlich meistens durch die Wirklichkeit beeinflussen lassen. Die prominenten Charaktere sollten ja bekannt sein. Doch auch die Charaktere Ursula, Julia, Giuliana, Christos, Kat, Jasmin, Laura und Lene gibt es in im wahren Leben, jedoch nicht unbedingt in den auftretenden Kombinationen und auch eventuell auftretende Nachnamen, sowie mein eigener, sind geändert und entsprechen nicht der Realität. Nur meine Schwester gibt es so in der Form, wie in der Geschichte nicht. Auch die angedeuteten Handlungsstränge für Spider-Man 3 sind natürlich frei erfunden, da ich nicht den leisesten Schimmer habe, worum dieser sich handeln wird.

So! Ich hoffe, dass euch dieser kleine Einblick in den Hintergrund meiner Geschichte gefallen hat und hoffe natürlich auch, dass euch die Geschichte gefallen hat/wird. 

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und vielleicht bis zur nächsten Geschichte.  
Euer Carsten

PS: Oben habe ich euch noch eines meiner Videos verlinkt, die ich nun immer wieder schneide. Wenn euch solche Videos gefallen, dann schaut doch gerne mal vorbei ;-) #schleichwerbung


End file.
